Max Rubin
Sergeant Max Rubin 'is one of the officers of Guylos Special Operations Military Police; Rottiger Biography Max is called by the alias "'Legendary Fang" by Kouki Demon in Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends). Max was a renowned Zoid pilot in the Guylos Empire and the first Rottiger Captain. Since he sticks with his rank as sergeant, he begins to leave the team to Lieutenant Diamant. He decided to leave the team for the Lion Hunter's Fang. Since his retirement did never last longer, two years later, Max settled on a journey in Mount Iselina where he met an ancient Zoidian boy with a Saberlion, only a matter of time before entering the ancient Zoidian village, he encounters a red Zoid which it turned out to be a Blade Liger, the Liger chose Max as his new pilot as the boy stated. Since he and the boy defended the village from bandits, he finally leaves the village with the Liger and soon rejoins Rottiger. When Terra Geist attacked Rottiger's base, while Reiner and Claudia caught off guard by a swarm of Rev Rapters and Zabats, under Leviathe Kanon's command, the Blade Liger came out of nowhere and attacked the Zoids, including Leviathe's Geno Saurer. When Claudia thanking the pilot, which she turns out to be Max, Reiner had mistaken the Zoid for a Zero Schneider. After his return, Claudia challenges him with her Chimera Dragon, but the Blade Liger has been improved than an ordinary one, Reiner stated it is armed with a Strike Laser Claw, and its Laser Blades has been improved same with all the Ligers of Van Flyheight and Leon Toros. But Claudia is catching her guard down by the Blade Liger since the Chimera went berserk and trying destroy anything in sight, Max and his Blade Liger put their bond together until his Zoid began to change color, the body became silver, the stripes turned red, and the legs are dark-green. After battling the Chimera, he decides to call his Liger as a "Mirage" Zoid. Lieutenant Diamant stated that Rottiger will remain invincible while Max and his Blade Liger are around. But the only ones who can take him out is Kouki and his Brastle Tiger, Zeru's Blitz Tiger, and Claudia's Lord Gale. In Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia, Max's Blade Liger was badly damaged after fighting Reika Hexe's Madthunder, but Blue Unicorn succeeded of defeating Reika and Terra Geist. The core of his Liger was transplanted into an Imperial Liger Zero, which later become his personal Zoid and it fused with a Jet Falcon, and became Liger Zero Falcon. His Zoid remained a Fuzor after fusing with the Falcon. Personality Max's personality resembles Van Flyheight, Rastani, and Leon Toros, both Blade Liger pilots, also from Bit Cloud, Helmut, and Ra-Kan. Even though he is a skilled pilot, he is seem described to be protagonistic. For example, he gives Kouki a chance after Reiner sent him into probation due to disobedience, and he does seem to keep an eye for Claudia, he and Reiner followed her anywhere. Max even believes his Zoid is not just a machine but his most prized possession and trusted friend. Max is willing to help people who are in danger just as he saved the ancient Zoidian village in Mount Iselina. He even accepts defeat and respects his rivals. Appearance His attire is only consisting a decent Imperial military uniform, it is only colored blue green and does have a semi-circular shoulder pads around it. Max's hair is partly flat, the part of the back hair reaches the neck and the fringes reaches only from the forehead. Ability as a Zoid pilot Max has skills in handling in marine and land-based Zoids; especially Liger-type Zoids, he first piloted an Iron Kong before leaving the team, he stated it was destroyed by an unknown Zoid, which he later replaced it with a new Blade Liger, since he first encountered it, the color is red same as Leon Toros' Zoid, since battling Claudia's Chimera Dragon, the Chimera went berserk and Claudia is being controlled by it, Max and his Blade Liger put their bond together then his Zoid changed color, the body became silver, the stripes turned red, and the legs are dark-green. Max's Zoid is from the adaptation of the Yuji Kaida design of the Blade Liger, which Max names the Zoid as Blade Liger "Mirage". Max also uses a Gustav for transporting his crippled Iron Kong and some parts for the team's Zoids. He prefers to the style of close ranged combat just like Claudia, he even passes her simulation tests with his Blade Liger, taking down a hundred of Zaber Fangs and shot down several Redlers. Just as Van Flyheight did in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 1, taking down a platoon of Command Wolves, and Pterases. The Final attack of his Liger is still the same, still the ones Van used; Anti-charged particle Shield, he does this attack when saving Claudia from the Chimera Dragon, and when facing Lezard's Seismosaurus, since he prepares, he was launched from the Whale King from above and it charged through the Seismo's mouth. In Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia, Max finally pilots a Liger Zero Falcon after his Blade Liger took severe damage after Rottiger and Blue Unicorn defeated Terra Geist's Madthunder, since his Blade Liger's core transplanted to an Imperial Liger Zero, it has an ability to fuse with the Jet Falcon, his Zoid remained a Fuzor after fusing with the Falcon. Aside from his Blade Liger, he also pilots Wardicks and Diploguns while going underwater missions. While going on an aerial mission with Kouki, Max also pilots a Zabat as well. Max also pilots a Geno Saurer once he goes in medium-ranged combats, he never uses his Charged Particle Cannon but the Pulse Lasers and Hyper Killer Claws. Blade Liger Max and his Blade Liger made a strong bond together. His Zoid is slightly in modification as mentioned above, not only the blades but the claws itself, it had gained an ability to have a Strike Laser Claw, in which he used to take down several Molgas and Heldigunners. When using the final attack in which Van Flyheight used, he adds extra power with its Strike Laser Claws, which he had charged through the Seismosaurus's mouth. Liger Zero Falcon Just like his Blade Liger, since its core transplanted to a Liger Zero X, while the Zero in Empire standard CAS, it fused with a Jet Falcon, he along with Rottiger and Blue Unicorn quickly defeated the rampaging Madthunder under the command of Terra Geist. His Zoid remained a Fuzor after it fused with the Falcon. Max and his Zero Falcon still continued to put their potential into higher level, he still continues to use both Strike Laser Claws and the Buster Claws. Character Relationships 'Reiner: '''Max was a mentor to Reiner, making him a magician in the battlefield. Max trusts Reiner so much. Reiner can take a joke from Max, and Max can even take Reiner's gags (for example, a combination of Max and relaxing on a beach) though he is not aware of this. Reiner told Max that his Zoid is must be the Legendary "Mirage" Zoid that Reiner and his father sought since childhood. 'Claudia: 'When Max left Rottiger for the Lion Hunter's Fang, he sent Claudia to take command of the team. just like Reiner, Max taught Claudia about close combat capability. At first she encountered Max's Blade Liger, she was caught off guard in a Zoid battle sparring with him when her Zoid was damaged by the Laser Blades of the Liger. And Claudia is the one who provides Max the newly developed Attack Boosters for the Liger, Max does lend Claudia his Blade Liger from time to time. 'Kouki: 'Kouki is willing to follow Max rather than Reiner, Kouki idolizes Max for his Blade Liger as his treasured Zoid, and he does address him by the name "Legendary Fang", and that name is also from his Blade Liger. 'Albane: 'At first they were rivals, but when Lezard set up a plot against both the Republic and Empire, they teamed up against Lezard and Viper. '''Lezard: '''After his return to Terra Geist, Lezard was also sought by Albane and Max for stealing Zoid technology from the Republic. The Blue Unicorn and the Rottiger are putting a bounty on Lezard's head for spying on the Republic. 'Blade Liger Mirage: 'Max states that his Liger is not just a Zoid but his bestfriend and most prized possession. Reiner told Max that his Liger is the legendary "Mirage" Zoid that he and his father sought for several years. Since he first encountered the Liger, it was still red as same as Leon Toros' Zoid. But after he saved Claudia from the berserk Chimera Dragon, Reiner stated the Liger was mutating, but it changed color, to clear-white, the stripes became red instead of white, and the legs became light metallic-grey. And it managed to use its Strike Laser Claws as well. The Liger is the only one that can use a Strike Laser Claw for the first time. Quotations *"Bring it to the front! Charge it!"'' *''"This is our power."'' *''"This is getting exciting!"'' *''"Let's go Liger, Rev Up!"'' *''"This is a fool's battle."'' *''"Well, who's waiting for us?"'' *''"Reiner, you might be right about it, your father will be proud of you finding the Mirage Zoid. And I will take good care of him."'' *''"Looks like somebody's in love."'' *''"Another trap, one after another?"'' *''"I'm already getting pumped! Reiner, Kouki, Let's go!"'' *''"That Lezard has some nerves, With this Attack Boosters, we'll put Lezard back in his cage where he belongs, right Liger?"'' Zoids piloted *Gustav *Iron Kong *Geno Saurer *Blade Liger *Liger Zero Falcon *Zabat Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters Category:Zoids characters